Many diners enjoy warmed syrups and the like with foods such as pancakes and waffles. Although warmed syrups are enjoyed by many, maintaining the syrups at the desired temperature can be difficult when the syrups are maintained on the dining tables. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a syrup warming system that included a heating element for supplying heat to a container, such as a pitcher, containing syrup or the like. Because it could be desirable to maintain syrups at different temperatures, it would be a further benefit to have a syrup warming system that included a mechanism for varying the amount of heat provided to a syrup container without varying the amount of heat supplied by the heating element. Because it could also be desirable to have a syrup warming system that could be brought to the table along with the food, it would further be desirable to have a syrup warming system that included a battery powered heating element that did not require connection with an AC power outlet to operate. Because it could be desirable to warm a number of syrups or the like contained within a number of separate containers, it would be further benefit to have a syrup warming system that included a number of interconnectable warming units that could be secured together.